Rachel and Katelyn's First
by Justicerocks
Summary: A journey through all of Rachel and Katelyn's Firsts from First Night Home to First time holding thier own new baby and everything in between. Sequel to A Daughter Too...
1. First Night Home

A\N Hey everyone! :D I want to give a huge thank you to everyone who read and reviewed A Daughter Too... This one-shot series wouln't have been possible without all of you. This is the first one-shot in a series of one-shot's involving Rachel and Katelyn's firsts, A huge, thank you to OceanSapphire for helping me with this series you rock! :D :D :D I hope everybody likes this first one-shot :D

Disclaimber: I don't own Flashpoint, CTV or CBS

Spoilers: None

Warnings: None

**First Night Home**

It was around 7 o'clock when Jules, Sam and their five kids got home from the hospital. Turning the car off once he had parked in the driveway Sam looked over at his wife not wanting to wake her up but knowing that he had to. "Jules, sweetheart, wake up," He said as gently as he could shaking her shoulder it had only been less then a fifteen minute drive from the hospital but she was dead tired and Sam knew she was. "Hey, Jules," Sam whispered softly as she slowly opened her eyes and looked at him, "We're home." He told her again.

"Yea, Sammy I can see that." Jules yawned sarcastically as she unbuckled her seatbelt and climbed out of the van into the cool night air, "How do you want to do this?" Jules asked her husband as she opened the van door as he walked around to the other side of the van and stood beside her all five of their children were sleeping soundly and Jules didn't want to wake any of them.

"Mommy," Aaron sleepily opened his eyes from the very back of the van and opened his booster seat and unbuckled his seat belt climbing slowly out of the van being very careful not to wake his younger siblings. "Mommy I'm tired." Aaron said as he continued to rub his eyes.

"Yea sweetie I know." Jules told her oldest son as Mathew and Christopher slowly opened their eyes, taking both Mathew and Christopher out of their car seats; Jules took Christopher in her arms and placed him on her hip letting him quickly fall asleep again. "Sam, can you bring Katelyn and Rachel in?" Jules asked Sam as she looked at her daughters still sleeping soundly.

Sam nodded his head as unbuckled Rachel's car seat from the seat belt in the first row of captain's chairs and then reached over and did the same thing too Katelyn's. Taking both car seats in his hands he some how managed to close the sliding van door and lock it. Walking soundlessly into the house he walked upstairs and into Rachel and Katelyn's room, turning on the light Sam gently took Katelyn and Rachel out of their car seats, placing both car seats against the wall he put Katelyn into the crib placed on the right wall and Rachel into the one directly opposite it turning on the two baby monitors, one placed beside each crib Sam walked out of the room and left the door partly open. "Katelyn and Rachel are still asleep," Sam told Jules as he walked up to her as she was closing the door to Aaron's room. "Everybody's tired tonight; maybe it'll be a quirt night." Sam said hopefully knowing that even though everybody was tired Katelyn and Rachel would both probably wake up a few times and since Jules hadn't had the time to make any bottles, unless of course they weren't hungry.

Turning around Jules rolled her eyes yawning as she gently took Sam's hand and led her towards Rachel and Katelyn's room where the two newborn twins were still sleeping soundlessly, "You better get used to this well you can Sam because they're going to be crying soon." Jules told him.

"You don't know that maybe they'll sleep through the night." Sam told her and then as she opened her mouth to respond he realized that their discussion would soon surely turn into an argument which would wake up Aaron, Mathew, Christopher, Rachel and Katelyn and that he knew was not a good thing, "Come on baby you're tired, let's just go to bed." Sam told her gently taking her hand again leading her out of their daughter's room, when Katelyn let out a loud cry and soon started crying loudly which woke up Rachel. Sam quickly closed the door to their room so their cries didn't wake up their older brothers, "Hey, baby girl, its ok you don't need to cry its ok." Sam soothed as he picked up Rachel and carried her gently over to where Jules was sitting in a rocking chair feeding Katelyn "I don't know if she's hungry or just woke up because Katelyn did." Sam told her as he looked at his oldest daughter who had quickly gone back to sleep.

"She's going to be the quiet one," Jules told him as she finished feeding Katelyn and started rocking gently back and fourth in the rocking chair trying to get Katelyn to go to sleep again. "I'll make bottles up tomorrow, so we can take turns waking up at night." Jules told him yawning again as her eyes began to close.

"Here Jules I'll stay with her you, go to bed." Sam told Jules as he walked back over to the set of rocking chairs after putting a sleeping Rachel in her crib, "You need to sleep sweetheart." Sam told her again after she didn't move."

Jules sighed as she stood up handing Katelyn gently over to Sam "I'm not tired," She told him as he eyes continued to close, "I'm not." She said again as she walked towards the door and walked out of the room leaving the door part way open

Sam rolled her eyes as he watched Jules leave the room "Come on Katelyn you have to go to sleep." Sam told his daughter gently as her eyes still wouldn't close, "Hey Kicky, you're going to be a great soccer player but even soccer players need to sleep." Sam told his daughter as she began to kick her feet and smile up at her father as he began to tickle her feet, which surprisingly calmed her down and made her fall back to sleep. "So that's the secret," Sam said gently as he walked back over to Katelyn's crib and placed her gently inside of it. Walking out of the room Sam walked as quietly as he could into his and Jules' room sighing when he saw her still up, "Sweetie, you're tired and you need to sleep," Sam told her as he climbed into their bed beside her wrapping her in his arms, "Why are you still awake?" He asked as she placed her head on his chest.

"I can't sleep until I know all of my children are asleep and safe." Jules told him, "Now I can sleep," Jules told him. "How, did you get Katelyn to go back to sleep so fast?" Jules wondered.

"I tickled her feet, but she has a strong kick." Sam told Jules, "She must have been the one keeping you up all night." Sam told Jules, "She's going to make a great soccer player when she's about six she'll be ready for the Olympics." Sam laughed.

Jules nodded her head and smiled "They're not even a day old and you're already planning their future." She told him as she buried her face in his black t-shirt and closed her eyes. "I love you, so much Sam" She told him as her eyes closed and she finally drifted off to sleep.

"I love you to Jules." Sam told her as he rubbed her back lovingly, and closed his eyes drifting off to sleep.

The End

A\N I hope everyone liked it :D :D The next one-shot should be up tomorrow :D :D


	2. First Day Home

A\N Thank you to everybody who has been reading and reviewing this series of one-shots you all totally rock. I am so, so sorry this one-shot is so short I just couln't think of anything eles that wouln't be repeated over and over again. I promise the next one-shot will be much, much, much longer. I hope everybody likes this one-shot :D

Disclaimber: I don't own Flashpoint, CTV or CBS

Spoilers: None

Warnings: None

**First Day Home**

Jules woke up at five thirty to the loud cry of Katelyn that was ringing through her baby monitor placed on Jules bedside table, rubbing her eyes Jules slowly climbed out of bed and into her daughter's room that was the fourth time since Jules had gone to bed at ten thirty that Katelyn had woken her up crying, "Katelyn what do you want? You've been fed and changed; you just want attention don't you?" Jules asked the new born as she picked her up from her crib and walking over to one of the rocking chairs with her, "You just want attention." Jules repeated again smiling down at her youngest daughter as Katelyn smiled up at her mother, "Let's go see if we can find you something to wear today." Jules told her as she carried her over to one of the changing tables placing her gently down on it Jules walked over to Rachel and Katelyn's closet to find something for Katelyn to wear picking out a pink outfit with hearts on it Jules walked back over to the changing table and began to take Katelyn out of her pajamas and put her in into the pink pants but Katelyn started to cry loudly as she kicked her feet. "Ok, I guess you don't like pink." Jules smiled a little as she walked back toward the closet to find something not pink for Katelyn to wear, not noticing that Sam had walked into the room after getting back early from work.

"Rachel's still sleeping." Sam commented as he waited for Jules to turn around and see him knowing that she didn't like it when he snuck up on her, "It's six o'clock she's been sleeping all night." Sam said.

Jules looked at her husband as she finished dressing Katelyn in a purple outfit that she seemed to like better, "Yea and I've been up half the night with this one." Jules told Sam as she walked towards him, "I thought you weren't getting home till noon?" Jules asked him, team one had an early shift.

"I got there and Sarge and Ed sent me home, Ed said that if no calls came in by six thirty then everyone would go home." Sam explained as he gently took Katelyn from her arms, "I thought you were only going to dress them in pink?" Sam asked Jules smiling a little as he saw that Katelyn's outfit was purple.

"Well I tried to dress her in pink but she started crying and kicking those little feet of hers." Jules explained as Christopher started to cry, "You go and get him; I want to stay here in case Rachel wakes up." Jules told Sam as Sam handed Katelyn back to her and walked out of the room, "You're going to be a handful aren't you?" Jules asked Katelyn smiling a little as Katelyn started to pull her hair, "No Katelyn don't play with Mommies hair." Jules told her gently taking her hair out of Katelyn's small hands as Rachel began to cry softly slowly waking up, putting Katelyn back into her crib Jules walked over to Rachel's crib and picked her up, "You must be hungry." Jules told Rachel as she walked over to one of the rocking chairs and began feeding her. After Jules was done feeding Rachel she changed her into the pink outfit with hearts on it that Katelyn hated but Rachel seemed to love it at least she was smiling.

"Katelyn's finally asleep." Jules told Sam smiling brightly as she walked back into the living room around eleven thirty. "Christopher, Rachel and Katelyn are all sleep." Jules told him as she walked over to the couch in the living room and sat down beside him.

Sam nodded his head, "You should try and get some sleep to." Sam told her, "I'll feed Katelyn and Rachel if they wake up and Christopher usually sleeps for half an hour." Sam told Jules.

"I'll just sleep here." Jules told Sam as she rested her head gently on his chest and closed her eyes.

The End

A\N Again I am so sorry this was so short I promise the next one-shot will be longer, the next one-shot is about Rachel and Katelyn's first professional photo :D


	3. First Professinonal Photograph

A\N Thank you to everybody that has been reading and reviewing this one-shot series you all rock! :D I'm not so sure I like this one-shot, because I don't think it's very good so please tell me what you think :D

Disclaimber: I don't own Flashpoint, CTV or CBS

Spoilers: None

Warnings: None

**First Professional Photograph **

"Mommy! No!" Mathew screamed and cried as Jules tried to get him to wear a dark blue dress shirt for the professional photograph that he and his siblings were having taken. "No!" Mathew cried again loud enough that Sam walked into the room carrying Katelyn who was dressed in a yellow outfit.

Jules sighed walking over to Sam, "He's so much like you it's scary you try and get him to wear this." Jules told him as Sam handed her Katelyn and walked further into his son's room.

"Let's go see what your sister wants; do you think you could sleep as long as she does?" Jules asked Katelyn smiling as she walked into Rachel and Katelyn's room were Rachel had just woken up, putting Katelyn in her crib Jules walked over to Rachel's and picked her up, quickly changing her and putting her into a pink dress with flowers on it, Jules picked up ,Katelyn again and carried both of her daughters into the hallway.

"Jules, Jules, what are you doing?" Sam asked her as he put Mathew on the floor and rushed over to her, taking Rachel from her, "You can't carry both of them downstairs." Sam told her.

Jules looked at her husband and smiled, "Don't you have to be at work, Sam?" Jules asked him smiling sarcastically.

"Yea, that's why I'm going downstairs,' Sam told her returning her smile, "The garage isn't upstairs it's downstairs." Sam continued to tell her smiling.

"Ha, ha cute," Jules returned his smile, "Go," She told him as she kissed him quickly on the lips after he put Rachel in the playpen in the living room. "I love you." She told him.

"I love you to Jules." Sam told her as he quickly kissed her back grabbed his duffel bag and walked towards the garage door.

"Mommy after the photo's done can we go to the hockey store?" Aaron asked his mother as they walked through the mall towards the store that he and his younger siblings were having their picture taken at.

"No," Mathew whined, "home" He told his older brother he hated that his mother made him get all dressed up to get a stupid picture taken and after it was done he wanted to go home and take it off so he could play in the mud. "Take off!" He said as he pulled on his blue dress shirt.

Jules sighed "You're becoming more and more like your father everyday." Jules told Mathew. Sam hated getting dressed up to go anywhere to.

"Mama, who I wike?" Christopher asked, his parents often said that Mathew was like Sam and Aaron was more like Jules expect for his baby blue eyes and Rachel and Katelyn looked like Jules, but he didn't know who he was like.

Jules looked at her youngest son, his question needed some thought. Christopher had blonde hair and brown eyes and he was pretty smart like both Jules and Sam were, Jules didn't think he was more like one then the other, "You're like both of your father and I." Jules told Christopher as the young boy smiled brightly obviously liking the answer his mother had given him.

"I like you're shirt, we match! You know dark blue is the best colour for people with blue eyes; at least that's what my Mother always tells me. What's your name?" A teenaged boy who couldn't have been older then seventeen walked up to Mathew as he started complaining to Jules again about having to wear a dress shirt. "My names Andy, I work here." Andy told Mathew.

Mathew stooped complaining to Jules and turned his attention to Andy, "My names Mathew." Mathew told him very proudly, he had just learnt for to properly pronounce his name.

Andy smiled as he bent down to Mathew's level, "Well Mathew do you want to help me?' Andy asked as Mathew quickly nodded his head. Andy smiled and continued talking, "You can tell me about your family." Andy told the young boy.

Mathew nodded his head, "This is my Mommy." Mathew told him pointing to Jules, "And Aaron, and Chistper, and Katewen and Rachwel." Mathew told him. "My Mommy made me come." Mathew told him.

"I don't like taking pictures ether but they're important." Andy told Mathew.

The End

A\N I hope everyone liked it please tell me what you thought.


	4. First Time Visiting The SRU

A\N Thank you so much to everybody who has been reading and reviewing this series you all rock! :D I hope you like this one-shot

Disclaimber: I don't own Flashpoint, CTV or CBS

Spoilers: None

Warnings: None

**First Time Visiting the SRU**

It was hot May Saturday afternoon and the air conditioning was blasting on high as Jules. Aaron, Mathew, Christopher, Rachel and Katelyn entered the Toronto Police Department. "Mommy, hurry up!" Now four year old Mathew complained to Jules as he and Aaron waited by the entrance to the SRU unit. "Come on!" Matthew said again as he sighed and started walked into the SRU unit, "Unca Spike!" Matthew smiled brightly as he saw Spike and ran up to him "Up!" Matthew said as he held up his arms for Spike to pick him up.

Spike smiled as he picked Matthew up and placed him on his hip looking around for Jules Spike asked, "Did you run ahead of your mother?" Spike asked the young boy knowing that he probably did.

"She slow." Matthew told Spike, "Too slow!" Matthew repeated again, "Where's Daddy?" Matthew asked Spike, not wanting to get into trouble for running ahead of his mother.

"He's in the gym, but we're going to stay here and wait for your mother and siblings." Spike told him as Matthew sighed.

"Why?" Matthew whined clearly not impressed as Jules walked into the SRU unit pushing Rachel and Katelyn in a stroller with Aaron and Christopher walking beside her.

"Matthew, I told you to wait for us not run away, do you know how dangerous that is?" Jules asked her second oldest son who didn't like to listen to his parents and orders.

Matthew shook his head in disagreement "No, Mommy I saw Unca Spike." Matthew told her not understanding how dangerous running away from his parents was.

"Yes Matthew I know but you could have gotten lost, you could have hurt yourself…" Jules trailed off not wanting to think of anything worse then what she had already said happening to Matthew.

"No, Mommy I know where this is." Matthew told her, and she knew that Matthew knew how to get to the SRU unit.

"Yea, I know you do Matthew but you still can't run away from me like that." Jules told him a little more sternly.

"Ok, Mommy." Matthew said as he saw Wordy and Sam walk out of the SRU gym, "Daddy! Unca Wordy!" Mathew called over Spike's shoulder.

Sam happily smiled as he walked up to his family followed by Wordy "Oh, you're getting bigger every time I see you, soon you'll be walking and talking." Sam told Katelyn as he picked up from one of the seats in the stroller and the baby grinned happily and started kicking her feat.

"Katelyn right?" Wordy asked Sam as he smiled at the young baby who smiled back.

"Yea," Sam told him, "Katelyn hates wearing pink so she'll never be in pink, but she seems to like purple." Sam smiled Katelyn was wearing a purple dress. "Don't you sweetheart." Sam smiled as he began to tickle Katelyn and she laughed loudly and happily kicking her feet against Sam's chest.

"I was wondering where everybody went, briefings in one minute." Greg told his team as he walked into the main lobby of the SRU unit, "Hey, Jules." Greg said as he walked up to her, "Sam hasn't stopped talking about you guys coming all week, "You can go to the break room and after briefing I'm sure everyone will go into the break room." Greg told her.

"Yea, ok." Jules nodded her head in agreement as Sam put Katelyn back into her stroller and followed the rest of his team into the briefing room.

"Spike, please tell me you're not training the next generation of bomb experts with this thing?" Ed asked Spike smiling slightly as he picked up a very high tech toy car that Spike had made Matthew for his birthday.

"No Ed!" Matthew screamed with annoyance as he ran up to Ed, "Give it back!" Matthew demanded stomping his feet he didn't like Ed very much.

"Matthew, apologize and say please, you can't demand somebody to give you something." Sam told his son as he stood up from the couch and walked over to him, "Say your sorry Matthew." Sam repeated after Matthew didn't do anything.

"No," Matthew shook his head, "I no like Ed." Matthew told Sam.

Sam looked at his son and it was clear that he was very mad but he didn't get a chance to respond to his son because Ed started talking, "That's ok if you don't like me Matthew but you have to respect all adults you're never going to become a police officer if you can't learn to at least respect your superiors." Ed explained.

Matthew didn't understand what Ed was saying but he nodded his head and said, "May I pwese have my car back Unca Ed?" Matthew asked copying the way Aaron spoke to adults.

"Yes, you may." Ed told the young boy as he handed him back his mini version of the an SRU command truck.

The End

A\N I hope everyone liked it :D


	5. First Afternoon Away From Jules

A\N I hoped everyone likes this one-shot :D

Disclaimber: I don't own Flashpoint, CTV or CBS

Spoilers: None

Warnings: None

**First Afternoon Away From Jules**

"Ok, Sam Katelyn usually wakes up around noon but Rachel doesn't and…" Jules began telling Sam before he stopped her.

"Baby, relax everything's going to be fine it's not like I'm going to burn the house down, will be fine." Sam reassured Jules it was a Saturday morning and his day off and he told Jules that he could look the kids well she went out to do some shopping,"

"Sam, don't add that to my list of things to worry about." Jules told him, "I know you're a great dad and I know the kids love you to death but I just worry ok, I'm allowed to be worried." Jules told him.

"Mommy its ok, we won't get hurt, you don't need to be worried." Aaron told Jules as he walked up to her, followed by Matthew and Christopher, "We won't get hurt, I promise." Aaron told her again smiling.

"Yea, I know sweetie, but I'm still worried." Jules told Aaron as she bent down to his level and pulled him into a hug, "You boys behave for your father ok." Jules said to Aaron, Matthew and Christopher.

All three boys nodded their heads but Matthew said, "Maybe I will Mommy."

"Matthew, you will behave for your father." Jules told her son sternly as she stood up and began to walk towards the garage door.

"Who wants lunch?" Sam asked his sons after Jules had closed the garage door.

"I do! I do!" All three boys told their father at the same time.

Sam smiled and laughed as he walked towards the fridge "What does everybody want?" Sam asked knowing that he was going to get three different answers, he was just about to tell them he was going to make sandwiches when Katelyn started crying loudly, "Aaron make sure Christopher and Matthew don't get hurt." Sam told his oldest son as he ran up the stairs towards his daughter's bed room, "Are you hungry to sweetheart?" Sam asked his now almost five month old daughter who was growing bigger everyday. "I think that's a yes." Sam laughed as Katelyn smiled and began kicking her feet, "Let's go downstairs." Sam said, "You have to stop growing soon you'll be able to walk." Sam said smiling, "Ok, boys I'll make you all sandwiches but I'm not making three completely different things." Sam told Aaron, Matthew and Christopher as he walked back into the kitchen and put Katelyn in her highchair and walked over to the fridge and got a bottle for Katelyn, "Think about what you want for lunch well I feed your sister." Sam told Aaron, Matthew and Christopher as he gave Katelyn the bottle.

"Daddy, I want a ham and cheese sandwich." Aaron told his father, as Sam nodded his head.

"Jelley!" Matthew and Christopher said at the sametime.

"Ok, one ham and cheese sandwich and two jelly sandwiches." Sam smiled as he put Katelyn's empty bottle on the counter and began making his son's lunches.

"Dada, where Rachwel?" Christopher asked, he wanted to know where his other sister was.

"Rachel's still sleeping, but she should be up soon." Sam told Christopher.

"When she gets up can I feed her?" Aaron asked Sam hoping his father's answer would be yes.

"Yea, you can feed her Aaron." Sam told his son smiling, as he finished making the sandwiches "After you're done eating we're going to go outside because it's too nice to be inside all day." Sam told them.

"Hockey!" Matthew screamed loudly one of the only words he did know how to say properly.

Sam smiled, "Yea, Matthew we can play hockey in the drive way if that's what you boys want." Sam told his son's as the phone rang, "Hello," Sam said into it.

"Sam, don't kill me for calling but, I just needed to make sure that everything was ok." Jules told her husband.

Sam sighed, "Yea, Jules everything's fine, the boys are eating lunch, Katelyn's sitting in her high-chair watching them and Rachel is still sleeping." Sam told her, "We're going outside to play hockey as soon as Rachel wakes up." Sam told her.

Jules tried to smile, "Ok Sammy, I'll be home as soon as I can." Jules promised. "I love you." Jules told him.

"Take your time Jules, and I love you to." Sam told her as he heard her shut the lid on her cell phone.

"Daddy why is Mommy so worried?" Aaron asked his father as he picked up his plate and put it in the sink.

"She loves us and she wants to make sure nothing bad happens to us." Sam told him as Rachel started to cry and he went upstairs to get her, "Hey sleepy head," Sam smiled as he gently picked Rachel up and carried her downstairs. "Aaron do you still want to feed her?" Sam asked his oldest son.

Aaron quickly nodded his head as he sat down in on of the chairs at the kitchen table as Sam gently handed him Rachel and a bottle, "Aaron you know you're really good at this, you'd be helping your mother out a lot if you did this more." Sam told his son.

Aaron smiled brightly, "Yea, Daddy I could do that!" Aaron told Sam.

"That would be great." Sam told him smiling.

"Hockey! Hockey!" Aaron said, he wanted to go outside and play hockey.

"Ok, Matthew we're going outside to play hockey now." Sam told the young boy

Three hours later Aaron, Matthew, Christopher and Rachel were all sleeping upstairs and Sam was stretched out on the couch sleeping with Katelyn and Rachel sleeping on his chest Jules smiled brightly as she walked into the living room, being very quiet she walked up to the couch and kissed Sam on the lips, "I see you didn't burn the house down." Jules told him smiling as he slowly opened his eyes.

"Nope, everything's fine," Sam told her as Katelyn began to wake up and smiled brightly when she saw Jules and she reached out hands to her, "How does it feel to be home?" Sam asked her smiling as she picked up Katelyn and sat down on the couch beside Sam.

"Better then you will ever know." Jules told him as Katelyn quickly fell asleep again now in her mothers arms. "Better then you will ever know." She repeated as she rested her head on Sam's shoulder.

The End

A\N I hoped everyone likes it! :D


	6. First Thanksgiving

A\N I am so, so sorry for not updating in a few days I didn't have many ideas but OceanSapphire helped me out a lot! :D Way more then half of the credit for this idea and the rest of my ideas go to her! You 100000000% totally rock!! :D :D

Disclaimber: I don't own Flashpoint, CTV or CBS

Spoilers: None

Warnings: None

**First Thanksgiving**

It was a windy fall day, but it wasn't just any day it was Thanksgiving in Canada at least it was Thanksgiving Sunday and everybody was visiting there family. "Mommy, why are we going to Uncle Wordy's house, why aren't we seeing family?" Matthew asked such a complicated question and Jules and Sam often joked that going into Junior Kindergarten had done some good for his attitude and his learning but he was still his fathers son through and through.

Jules finished putting on Rachel's orange fall jacket and set the six month old baby on the hallway floor watching her carefully she turned to Matthew who was trying to put on his shoes by himself and said, "Matthew you don't have to related to be family, your SRU Uncles love you and care about you just as much as your real ones do." Jules tried to explain to the four year old.

Matthew shook his head as he gave up trying to tie his shoes and looked at his mother, "Uncle Ed doesn't like me." Matthew declared as Jules walked over to Matthew and quickly tied his shoes.

Jules looked at Matthew Ed did care about Matthew he was just hard on him because sometimes he could be a handful, "Matthew Ed does care about you ok, he's just protecting you and teaching you, one day you know you might thank him." Jules smiled a little.

Matthew shook his head, "No Mommy I won't." Matthew quickly decided "Can we go now?" He asked starting to get a little impatient.

"Yea just as soon as your father and siblings finish getting ready what's taking them so long?" Jules wondered, as six year old Aaron walked quickly down the stairs and jumped the last three steps well two year old Christopher tried to follow him, "Aaron! What do your father and I tell you about jumping steps?" Jules asked her son as she picked up Christopher before he could copy his older brother's actions and hurt himself.

Aaron stood still for a few minutes looking at his mother, he knew he wasn't allowed to jump or skip steps but he forgot and if Jules hadn't been there to catch Christopher he probably would have been hurt and he didn't want that to happen because he loved his younger brother, "I'm sorry Mommy I forgot, I wouldn't have let Chris fall I promise." Aaron quickly told her as Sam walked down the stairs carrying Katelyn.

"I know you wouldn't have let Christopher fall, just remember not to skip the steps ok." Jules told Aaron as she placed Christopher on the floor and put on his coat and shoes.

"Can we go now?" Matthew whined again as he saw that everybody was ready to go.

"Yes Matthew we can go now." Jules told her son as they walked out of the front door.

*****************************************************************************

"Katelyn! No! Uh! Aunt Jules! Katelyn stole my book and won't give it back!" Ten year old Amanda complained as she walked into the kitchen followed by eight year old Jocelyn who was very carefully carrying Katelyn.

"Mom! Amanda's being a cry baby and a spoiled brat!" Jocelyn mocked her older sister making Katelyn start laughing.

Shelly stopped talking to Jules, Sophia, Spike's fiancée Christina and Lou's wife Elizabeth and turned to look at her two daughters noticing first that Jocelyn was holding Katelyn she said, "Jocelyn, you're not old enough to be carrying Katelyn."

Jocelyn sighed slightly as she put Katelyn on the floor and sat down beside, her putting the happy six, month old on her lap, "I wasn't hurting her." Jocelyn told her mother.

Rolling her eyes at her younger sister Amanda sighed heavily turned to her mother and Jules and said, "I was reading my stupid book for school and Katelyn stole it and she won't give it back!" Amanda complained.

Shelly was about to respond to her daughter when Jocelyn cut in "Amanda's just being a stupid spoiled pre-teen drama brat, it's not that hard to get Katie to give the book back." Jocelyn continued to explain watch." She said as she asked Katelyn, "Katie can I have Amanda's book back please?" Jocelyn asked the young baby as Katelyn handed Jocelyn the book back. "See, it's not hard." Jocelyn told her older sister as she handed her the book and Amanda stormed away. Turning to her mother as she sat down beside Katelyn again Jocelyn asked "What did I do?"

"Well, Jocelyn you did call Amanda some pretty bad names." Shelly pointed out to her daughter.

Standing up Jocelyn carefully and gently picked up Katelyn again and said "I didn't say anything that wasn't true." As Jocelyn said this Katelyn began to laugh again, "See Katie agrees with me." Jocelyn smiled as she walked out of the kitchen, "I promise I won't drop her!" Jocelyn called back.

*********************************************************************************

"Hey, if you put them beside each other the only way you can tell who's who is because Katie's wearing orange and Rachie's wearing yellow." Jocelyn noticed as she walked into the kitchen carrying Katelyn and placing her on the floor.

"That's because their identical twins idiot head! Amanda told her younger sister sarcastically. "Instead of sitting on the floor like a baby you could always help she added just as rudely.

Jocelyn was just about to respond when Wordy cut in tired of his daughters consent fighting, "Jocelyn you know what would be a big help, is if you took Katelyn and Rachel into the living room and played with them in there." Wordy told her.

"You want me to carry both of them?" Jocelyn asked her father slightly confused.

"Here, I'll help you." Brianna told her younger sister as she gently picked up Katelyn and carried her into the living room.

The End

A\N I hoped everybody liked it! :D


	7. First Time Katelyn Gets Sick

A\N I am sorry I havn't updated in a really, really time, I've been having a hard time coming up with ideas, hope everybody likes this one-shot

Disclaimber: I do not own Flashpoint, CTV, CBS

Spoilers: None

Warnings: None

**First Time Katelyn Gets Sick**

"Come on Sweetheart you have to eat." Jules sighed as she tried to feed six month old Katelyn baby food but she wouldn't eat, and Jules had tried everything, "Come on Katelyn please eat something." Jules said but the baby turned her head away every time Jules tried to feed her.

"Mommy, maybe she doesn't like the food." Matthew said as he ate his cereal copying how Aaron ate because Aaron never spilled anything on his uniform.

"No, she should." Jules sighed again, "She usually likes it Jules said as Katelyn began to cry and Jules sighed again Katelyn was being fussier this morning then she usually was picking her up from her highchair Katelyn began to cry louder making all three of her older brothers cover their eyes and her sister cry. "Baby, what's wrong?" Jules soothed as she held Katelyn close to her noticing she felt a little warm Jules placed her hand gently over Katelyn's forehead and saw that she had a fever, "Aaron watch your younger siblings, I'll be back in a few minutes." Jules said as she walked out of the kitchen and into the living room where she quickly picked up the phone and dialed Sam's work phone number instead his personal cell phone, "Sam," Jules cried in a soft whisper she didn't want to ask him to leave work but Katelyn had a high fever and needed to go to the doctors but Aaron and Mathew needed to be at their bus stop in half an hour.

*********************************************************************************************************

"Sweetheart what's wrong?" Sam quickly asked Jules hardly ever called him on his work cell phone only if there was an emergency that's why Greg and Ed let him take the call, "What's wrong?" Sam asked again as he started pacing the hallway.

************************************************************

"It's Katelyn, she has a high fever she needs to go the doctors, but the boys need to be at school, Sam I don't know what to do." Jules said Aaron, Matthew and Christopher hadn't gotten sick until they were at least two years old but Katelyn was only six months she shouldn't be getting high fevers.

***********************************************************************************

"Ok, ssh, baby, it's going to be ok." Sam tried his best to calm Jules down even though he was also worrying about his daughter. "It's going to be ok." Sam repeated more too himself then to Jules, "I'll go and see if I can take the day off, ok, I'll call you back." Sam told her as he walked back into the briefing room.

"Sam, everything ok?" Greg asked even though he was almost positive something was wrong.

Sam shook her head, "No, Katelyn has a high fever and Jules' wants to take her to the doctor's but the boys need to go too school and Jules doesn't know what to do." Sam said sighing with worry.

Ed opened his mouth to speak but Wordy cut in, "I'm sure Shelly wouldn't mind taking Matthew and Aaron to the bus stop, Christopher to pre-school and looking after Rachel for the day. Wordy told Sam, and as he looked at him to speak, he added, "How many times have you and Jules looked after our girls?"

"Yea but-" Sam tried to say, as Ed finally got a chance to talk.

"Sam that's a great idea stop being so kind and call Jules and Wordy you go call Shelly be back here in five minutes." Ed told them.

**********************************************************************************************************************

"So, Mrs. Callaghan what's wrong with baby Katelyn?" Dr. Peters asked as he walked into an examination room where Jules was holding Katelyn whose fever hadn't been getting any better.

"She has a high fever and she's not hungry." Jules told the Pediatrician.

Dr. Peters nodded his head, "Ok," he said as he gently took Katelyn from Jules' arms and examined her in about twenty minutes he had finished and handed Katelyn back to Jules, "There's nothing to worry about Mrs. Callaghan Katelyn just has the flu give her this twice a day for a week and she should be get better." Dr. Peters told Jules as he handed her a bottle of baby medicine. "If she doesn't get better in a week come back here." Dr. Peters instructed Jules.

Jules nodded her head as she walked out of the doctor's office.

********************************************************************************

At six thirty that night Sam walked quickly and quietly into the living room, "Hey, sweetie," He whispered gently as he took a sleeping Katelyn from Jules arms "You had Mommy and Daddy, really scared," He told her, "Don't do that again, I don't know what I would do if I lost you." Sam told her.

Jules tiredly opened her eyes, "She just has the flu she should be better in a week." Jules told him, "I gave her the medicine and her fevers gone down already." Jules told him.

Sam nodded his head, "Has she had anything to eat?" He asked.

Jules shook her head, "No, she's still hasn't eaten but her fevers gone down, she should be hungry soon, I didn't want her to get Rachel sick so I kept her down here." She explained.

Sam nodded his head again, "That's fine Jules I'm just glad Katelyn's ok." Sam told her.

"Me too," Jules nodded her head.

The End

A\N Hope everybody liked it :D


	8. First Time They Crawl

A\N Here's the next one-shot in the series thank you too OceanSapphire for giving me this idea, it just took me a really long time to actully write it. I'm thinking the the next two one-shots are going to be: First Time They Walk and Fist Birthday so if anybody has any ideas or if you want to write it and send it to me that would be great I promise to credit you! :D

Disclaimber: I don't own Flashpoint, CTV or CBS

Spoilers: None

Warnings: None

**First Time They Crawl**

"Katelyn, Rachel the longer you two keep knocking over Mommies folded laundry the less time I'll have to play with you." Jules told her six month old daughters as she picked Katelyn up and then picked up Rachel and she placed them on the floor beside one of the newest toys they had. "This is meant for you guys to play with." Jules told her twins as she walked back over to the couch and started folding her laundry again. For the last almost twenty minutes Katelyn and Rachel had made a game of knocking over Jules folded laundry and Jules thought it was cute and first but now it was getting kind of annoying. Smiling she folded her laundry well she watched Rachel and Katelyn play together and she smiled at how close they were even at such a young age. Keeping a close eye on her daughter's Jules got up to answer the phone when he heard it ringing. "Hey Sammy." Jules greeted her husband

"Hey, baby, how are my three favourite girls doing?" He asked smiling as he thought of Rachel and Katelyn.

*************************************************************************************************

"Well, I'm fine, but Rachel and Katelyn have made a game out of knocking down my folded laundry." Jules told him as walked back over to the couch.

*******************************************************************************************************************************

Sam smiled and laughed, "They're smart they know that laundry's no fun." Sam smiled then he remembered why he called, "I'll be home in a few hours, we haven't gotten any calls yet." Sam told her knowing that he probably just jinked it.

**************************************************************************************************************************************************************

Jules smiled "Yea, that's good." Jules told him as she looked at Katelyn and Rachel and couldn't believe what she was seeing, "Oh, my gosh Sam." She said into the phone as she watched Katelyn and Rachel crawl over to where she had finished folding the laundry again and knock it over.

**********************************************************************************

"Jules, what's wrong?" Sam asked his wife thinking something was wrong, "What's wrong?" He asked her again.

******************************************************************************************

"Nothing's wrong Sam, Rachel and Katelyn are crawling." Jules told him smiling brightly.

*******************************************************************************

"What?" Oh my gosh!" Sam said in excitement, "I can't believe I'm missing it!" He said again as the call siren came on and Sam sighed wanting to talk to Jules longer, "I have to go baby, I love you." Sam told her smiling.

*************************************************************************************

"I love you to Sammy." Jules told him as she put the phone back on its base and walked over to pick of Rachel and Katelyn, let's go get you two some lunch before you wreck anything else." As she placed Katelyn on her left hip and Rachel on her right hip and began walking into the kitchen.

The End

A\N Hope everybody liked it :D Please message me with any ideas you have! :D


	9. First Birthday

A\N Thank you to OceanSapphire for this idea :D You rock! :D I hope everyone likes it

Disclaimber: I don't own, Flashpoint, CTV or CBS

Spoilers: None

Warnings: None

**First Birthday**

"Mommy how come we're celebrating Rachel's and Katelyn's birthday today and not Thursday?" Aaron asked Jules as he ate his cereal, he was a little confused about why they were having a party a few days after his younger sister's birthday.

"We did celebrate it on Thursday but we're having the party today." Jules explained as Sam walked into the kitchen followed by Katelyn and Rachel, who had been walking for a few weeks. At the word party Katelyn and Rachel squealed happily.

"Oh they're so close to talking, I can feel it!" Jules said excitedly as she picked Katelyn up and put her in her highchair.

"Why do we want them to talk? They're already annoying." Matthew said as he finished eating, he didn't like his younger sisters very much especially when they cried.

"Matthew!" Sam scolded as he put Rachel in her highchair, "Apologize!" Sam told his son sternly.

"Why?" Matthew asked. "They can't understand me."

"Matthew, they can hear you they just can't talk yet, now apologize." Sam told Matthew again.

Matthew sighed, "I'm sorry." He said to his younger sisters even though he really didn't mean it.

*******************************************************************************************

"Mom, Dad, Brad and I are going to the park to play basketball this afternoon." Sixteen year old Clark told his parents as he ran down the stairs hopping they wouldn't remind him that he had to go to a birthday party that he didn't want to go too.

"Clark, we're going to Sam and Jules house this afternoon." Ed told his son as he walked into the main hallway where Clark was quickly tying his shoes.

"Come on Dad, you know I don't want to go, you miss family stuff for work things all the time this isn't any different." Clark reminded him and he did have a point Ed did sometimes spend more time with his work family then with his real family.

Ed shook his head, "Clark that's different, you're going to the birthday party with your mother and I, and you go call Bradley and tell him that." Ed told Clark.

Clark didn't say anything knowing that he'd get in big trouble if he did so he just walked upstairs.

**********************************************************************************************

"Katelyn, sweetie you have to sit still so Mommy can finish you hair." Jules told a squirmy Katelyn who did not like have her hair brushed or put up in anyway, she'd much rather play outside or kick her soccer ball that she had.

"Jules just let her go, her hairs fine." Sam sighed as he saw Katelyn was close to tears and didn't understand why Jules always insisted on putting Katelyn in a dress or brushing her hair when she knew Katelyn hated it.

"Sam, no it's not it's a mess." Jules said and she was right Katelyn's hair was a mess, "She just won't sit still." Jules sighed as she gave up and put Katelyn back on the ground where she happily ran towards her soccer ball and kicked it towards Christopher who was playing with blocks.

"Just wait until she can talk, then she'll tell you she hates having her hair brushed." Sam smiled as he sat down beside Jules on the couch, "Can you believe a year ago they were only three days old?" Sam asked Jules.

Jules shook her head, "No, it's gone by really fast." She admitted, smiling sadly, "They're growing up way to fast." She sighed.

"Yea, they are." Sam agreed.

"Mommy, Daddy Rachel took my strawberries and put them on her face, her face is red." Aaron told his parents as he walked into the living room holding onto Rachel's hand whose face was covered in strawberries.

Jules smiled a little as she saw Rachel's face she had tried to put strawberries on like make-up, "Come here sweetie, let's go get you cleaned up before your party," Jules said as she picked Rachel up and began walking towards the washroom. "You're too young to wear make-up." Jules told her as she gently whipped the strawberries off of her face, "One day when you're older I'll let you wear make-up." Jules promised as Rachel smiled with happiness as she stood up the counter and grabbed Jules earrings, "No sweetie, you have to wait to get your ears pierced too." Jules told her as she walked back into the hallway and into the living room. "Rachel wants to wear make-up and get her ears pierced." Jules told Sam as she down beside him on the couch watching their five kids play.

"You want her to get her eyes pierced or she does, because unless she told you, you don't know that." Sam reminded Jules smiling.

"She grabbed my earrings; I'm guessing that's what she meant." Jules told him, "Having Rachel's ears pierced isn't that big of a deal Sam." Jules told him again, trying to convince him to agree to let her take Rachel to have her ears pierced.

"Jules," Sam sighed, "She doesn't need her ears pierced yet."

Jules sighed deciding to drop the subject. "Ok Sam, well talk about it later." Jules told him. "Right now though let's play with are kids." Jules said as she got off of the couch and over to where Rachel was playing with a doll. "Sweetheart, why are you taking off your dolls clothes?" Jules asked as she sat down beside Rachel who was trying to take off her doll's clothes, "I don't think the doll came with a pink dress." Jules told Rachel as she pointed to her pink dress, "Maybe you'll get a doll with a pink dress today." Jules said as Rachel smiled and stood up walking over to where her other dolls were. Taking a doll that belonged to her sister she took off the pink dress and put it on her doll who was wearing a blue dress. Smiling she showed her doll to Jules, "That's a very pretty dress Rachel, just like yours." Jules smiled as she heard the doorbell ring and picked Rachel up walked towards the door to answer it was eleven o'clock and Katelyn and Rachel's party started at twelve o'clock.

****************************************************************************************************************************

By twelve o'clock Sam and Jules house was packed with people and Clark was the oldest kid by at lest four years and he didn't have anything in common with Wordy and Shelly's oldest daughter Brianna who was only fourteen. So instead of trying to have a good time Clark was sitting in a chair texting his best friend Bradley well he played with his basketball he was holding, he was seeing how many times he could throw the basketball in the air and catch it without getting caught when he felt a tug on his pant leg and looked down to see either Rachel or Katelyn smiling up at him, "What do you want?" He asked her as she pointed to his basketball trying to reach it.

"Ball," She cried again saying her first word "Ball!" She said a few tears escaping from her brown eyes.

Clark looked at her realizing she must be Katelyn who was the sportier twin, "Ok Katelyn you can have the basketball." Clark told her as he handed her his basketball and she smiled as she started dribbling it and Clark was surprised she knew how to play basketball, telling Bradley he had to go Clark stood up and walked over to where Katelyn was playing with the basketball, "Can you pass?" He asked her as she bounced the ball to him and it landed right at his feet, he was officially impressed, "Come on let's go show your parents how good of a basketball player you are." Clark told Katelyn as he picked her up, "You're Katelyn right?" He asked wondering if she knew her name.

"Katelyn nodded her head, "Cwark." She told him smiling trying to pronounce his name as he carried her into the kitchen where all of the adults were talking.

"Clark if you're here to tell us that Katelyn stole your basketball your father and I warned you about bringing it." Sophie told her son.

"No, mom she didn't steal it I gave it too her just watch this." Clark said as he gently placed Katelyn on the ground and took a few steps back Clark said "Katelyn pass the ball." And she bounced it again and it landed at Clark's feet just like before.

Sam smiled brightly "Katelyn that's great, do you know what you just passed to Clark?" Sam asked his one year old daughter as Katelyn grabbed the basketball again.

"Ball!" Katelyn answered his question smiling as she walked back over to Clark and pulled on his pant leg indicating that she wanted to be picked up again.

"Katelyn that's right! Mommy's so proud of you!" Jules praised as she picked Katelyn up, but instead of smiling and laughing Katelyn started to cry a little as she reached out her hands to Clark.

"Cwark!" She cried, as Clark turned around, wondering why Katelyn wanted to hang around with him "Cwark!" She cried again as Jules stood up and handed Katelyn to Clark.

"Looks like you've got a new friend." Ed commented as Katelyn was happily smiling now that Clark was holding her.

"Yea, and I don't know why she likes me but she likes basketball so, we're going to go play outside…if that's ok." Clark turned to Sam and Jules remembering that Katelyn was only one.

"Yea, just make sure that she doesn't run down the driveway and into the road, she likes to run." Sam told Clark as he nodded his head.

"Don't worry I won't let Katelyn run away." Clark promised as he put Katelyn on his shoulders and began to walk outside to play basketball with Katelyn. Walking outside he placed Katelyn gently on the grass and put the mini basketball net to the lowest height so it would be easier for Katelyn to get the basketball in the net. "Ok, Katelyn lets see how many times you can get the basketball into the net." Clark said as he handed Katelyn the mini rubber basketball.

"I see you blew us off for a toddler!" Clark's best friend Brad joked as he and their other two friends Andy and Greg walked up Jules and Sam driveway, "We were just on are way to the park." Brad continued as he smiled when he saw Katelyn hugging Clark's leg afraid of his friends. "Are you one of the birthday girls?" Brad asked Katelyn as he knelt down to her level and she nodded her head, "Well I think turning one deserves a high five." Brad smiled as Katelyn let go of Clark's leg and gave Brad a high-five, "Ok, now let's see how good of a basketball player you are." Brad smiled as she dunked the basketball into the net which had been raised and was now over arms reached. "We have a future basketball star on are hand's what's your name? Brad asked Katelyn even though he knew what her name was he wanted to see if she knew, "Can she talk?" Brad asked Clark.

"Only ball and Clark, but she just learnt those today." Clark told Brad who nodded his head.

"Katelyn right?" Andy asked as Clark nodded his head, "Jules and Sam's youngest daughter right?" He asked again as Clark nodded his head.

"How did you know that?" Clark asked his friend wondering if Brad had told him.

"You talk about these kids all the time," Andy smiled and laughed as Clark slightly blushed, "That's ok though she is really cute you know but Katelyn sounds way to girly for her, what about Kate?" He asked, "Do you like that name?" Andy asked Katelyn as she nodded her head.

"Ok, Kate, let's see if you can dunk the basketball at full height." Greg smiled as he raised the mini basketball net to the highest height.

"Greg, that's like impossible there's no way Kate can reach that." Clark told his friend liking Katelyn's nickname.

"Never say never." Greg smiled as Katelyn jumped and threw the ball and it hit the rim of the net but didn't go in, "She's going to be the star of her future high-school team." Greg said, "Are high-school?" he asked Clark.

"Yea," Clark nodded his head, "Are high-school." He told them as Brianna ran down the stone steps.

"Clark, Aunt Jules and Uncle Sam say it's time for cake!" She yelled as she ran down the stone steps even faster, "Come on it's cold outside." She complained lightheartedly.

"It is not cold out you're just not wearing a jacket." Clark told Brianna as he picked Katelyn up and began following her back towards the house, "You wouldn't be cold if you were wearing a jacket." Clark told Brianna as he turned to his friends and said, "I'll see you guys later."

"Are those your friends? Do they go to are school? They're cute!" Brianna talked really fast as she and Clark climbed the stone steps that led up to the front door.

"Yeas those are my friends Brianna, yes they go to my high-school and no they are not cute." Clark told her.

"It's my high-school next year and I think they're cute." Brianna told him as she opened the front door.

"Yea, Bri it's your high-school next year and if any of my friends or any guy for that matter that I don't like that flirts with you I will hurt them." Clark warned her.

"You can't do that!" Brianna shot back knowing that he probably could and defiantly would do that.

"Oh, yes I can Brianna because I'm on the football and basketball team." Clark told her as she sighed, "You won't be dating anyways everybody's going to know you're like my younger sister.

Brianna stared at him, "How would they know that?" Brianna asked him.

"I'm going to tell them, I'll tell every guy in the school not to come within ten feet of you if that's what it takes." Clark told her.

"That's so not fair," Brianna complained smiling a little, "At least it's only for one year then you're off to Police Academy." Brianna said knowing that Clark wanted to become a Police Officer.

"Then I'll have a gun to shoot any guy that hurts you." Clark reminded her as they walked into the dinning room.

The End

A\N I hope everyone liked it :D


End file.
